


恋爱琐事10

by adabmaster



Category: bbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabmaster/pseuds/adabmaster





	恋爱琐事10

bambam身子越来越重，林在范自作主张给他提前请了长假。法律上对omega孕期权益已经保护得无微不至了，课业的问题没什么好担心，只是在家养胎的日子太无聊了。

林在范下班的时间也越提越早，脱掉西装外套挽起袖子扎上围裙，bambam看着他忙里忙外，只觉得自己好像不用长手脚也可以活得很好。alpha终于忙活完钻进浴室洗刷自己去了，bambam无人可缠，百无聊赖地翻开林在范下班路上顺手带回来的杂志。野鸡秀场的时尚嗅觉依旧迟钝得令人咋舌，男模身上穿的竟然是bambam前年就已经入手的款。

身边的枕头还空着，吐槽的话在嘴边转了一圈又咽了回去。杂志扔开，bambam伸了伸有些麻木的腿，眉头就打起了结。

隆起的这一颗肚子裹住了他的细腰，压肿了他的长腿，再新的款怕是也套不进去了。整天整天披着睡衣蓬头垢面，再有时尚嗅觉又有什么用？还不如beta男模来得吸引人。

林在范拉开浴室门出来，浑身腾腾冒着热气，沐浴露的香味也是和bambam身上如出一辙的类似婴儿痱子粉的味道。bambam闻得越发心烦，碍于肚子没法迅速翻身，只能不情不愿地被alpha搂住。

“怎么了？”克制的浅吻落在侧脸，alpha本身的气味透过沐浴露的掩盖，是天然的安抚剂。bambam这才往林在范怀里靠了靠，但有些话就是没那么容易说出口。相比因为怀孕变得黯然失色的自己，林在范真是太亮眼了。谁看见这样的他能把持得住啊！

bambam苦恼地看了他一眼又一眼，嘴撅得越来越高，还没来得及说点什么，林在范殷红湿润的嘴唇就盖了过来。

“？”

“撅那么厉害不是叫我亲亲吗？”林在范逗小孩似地笑。

bambam“吧唧”一口亲了回去。

嗯，甜的。

翌日早上醒来也没有什么很特别的状况，只是因为身体紧贴，晨间的生理反应就显得特别有存在感。过高的温度熨烫着小腹，bambam迷迷糊糊伸手把林在范摸醒了才回过神，枕边一阵风过，bambam睁着眼睛听着浴室里匆忙响起的水声发呆。

跑得也太快了。bambam恨恨地盯着那扇门。

林在范处理好自己，照例过来照顾bambam洗漱。私心作祟，bambam在他怀里赖了好一会儿，摸摸蹭蹭半天，林在范只是一本正经地替他揉着后腰，毫不动容。

“……”

bambam推开他自己噔噔噔跑进浴室，把林在范喊他慢点的声音摔在门外。

果然怀孕臃肿的黄脸o没了魅力，甚至比不上他的五指姑娘了。bambam一边胡思乱想一边嚓嚓地拿自己的牙出气。捧起水胡乱抹了一把脸，暗沉的脸色也并没有跟着水一起流走，痘痘倒是一茬接一茬没个完。

这张脸自己都看不下去。bambam往镜子里的自己甩了一把水，扭头又噔噔噔跑出去，被候在门口的林在范接住，护着肚子强行降速。早饭摆上了桌，bambam还在闹脾气，林在范见怪不怪地把切成小块的吐司喂到他嘴里。

bambam嚼了两下，盯着林在范皱眉：“我要吐了。”

淡定了一早上的林在范终于慌了，筷子丢出去在桌面上骨碌碌滚了好几圈，手伸过来垫在bambam下巴下面：“没没没事儿我接着。”

“……”bambam叹口气，把脸搁在他手上，“我开玩笑的。”

折磨他干嘛啊。

他明明这么好。

于是bambam难得温存地在林在范出门时吻了吻他的侧脸，叫他早点回来。

不大的房子重新变空，alpha干净的气息留在嘴唇上一小会儿就散尽了，家里的每一件东西甚至于空气沾染的都是两个人的味道，怎么努力呼吸没法让人满意。

林在范才刚刚离开家十分钟，bambam就开始抓心挠肝地想念。这种状况并不多见，bambam花了一整天的时间思考，最后把它归结于安全感的丧失。不是对对方的不安，而是对自己。

而所有的不安，归根结底就是因为自己不再光彩照人！

bambam做了一个重大的决定。

拉开柜子，去年这个时候穿的衣服在角落里静静地躺着，密闭空间里没有散去的香水味欣喜地扑面而来。虽然款式和细节现在看来都有点过时，但好歹比自己一身灰扑扑的睡衣精神多了。

但是找回那个魅力四射的自己并没有那么简单。跟紧身的裤子战斗半天最终还是败下阵来，bambam认命地兜着衬衫去照镜子。腰以上堪称完美，v领的深色丝质衬衫露出一点点锁骨，衬得脸都亮了几分。再往下，就能看到若隐若现的胸部线条，和……

无法忽视的肚子。

bambam挫败地踩着一地衣服跌坐在床沿。负面情绪像一锅忘在炉灶上的水，沸腾起来虽然没有淹没一切的威力，却也滚烫得让人无从下手。

bambam觉得自己难过得快要化掉了。

林在范甫一进门，自家omega因为怀孕变得特别缺乏攻击性的信息素就柔柔地腻了过来。bambam垂着光溜溜的两条腿坐在床边，整个人就明晃晃地散发着两个字：

抱我。

这是bambam突然变得黏人的信号，一刻都不能耽搁。林在范轻车熟路地把人搂进怀里，不必问理由，这一百多天以来早就养成了习惯。可是bambam蹭在他颈窝的额头有一层薄汗，环上来的手臂温度也不太寻常，林在范担心他发烧，想贴额头试试体温却推不开。

bambam连腿都缠上来，浑身又香又甜地巴住林在范：“我那个……”

再迟钝也该明白了。腿心的湿热像是会呼吸一样磨着林在范的大腿外侧，揉皱的衬衫衣领宽松地向后面滑过去，露出不知道什么时候开始悄悄红肿起来的腺体。

孕期的omega突然发情了。

林在范来不及问bambam为什么穿成了这样子，就被卷着倒进了被子里。omega温驯地躺在一团乱的黑色丝绸上，嘴唇却追逐得很急切。这期间bambam不是没有主动过，但都只是图有趣勾他玩，顾忌着孕初期没有做到最后。bambam难受得哼出了声，林在范又想安抚他，却又怕动作太大伤到他，半撑着身子被动地承受着bambam的索吻，一时之间为难得很。

bambam意识倒还有些清醒，勾着他的脖子下了最后通牒：“我现在不能用抑制剂，你是知道的。”

“……”林在范点头表示清楚，又被bambam啄了一口紧锁的眉头：“还是说你根本都对我没有想做的欲望了？”

林在范看着他狼藉的一身和一地这才有点恍然，却也只能无奈地笑。撩开轻薄的衬衫下摆轻轻摸上bambam的肚子，bambam敏感地一缩，手臂箍得更紧了：“前三个月都过了……”红着脸嘟哝，“他会很乖的……”

林在范俯下身含住他撅得老高的嘴：“不舒服随时喊停我。”

林在范坐在地板上叠衣服，bambam被他弄得服服帖帖地埋在被子里盯着他看。换上柔软的家居服，林在范通体都是温柔的，扔了满地的带着铆钉链条的衣服都显得顺眼很多。皱巴巴的裤子被铺在地上捋顺叠起，bambam伸出一条手臂指着它告状：“我穿了半天没穿上它。”林在范把衣服放好回来，把他手塞回去掖掖被角：“那就以后再穿。”

bambam心气不顺地扯他的衣服：“怎么？我要是以后都穿不上了呢？你想怎样？”林在范被他扯得弯下腰去，笑：“我是无所谓，你自己受得了吗。”

“混蛋。”

bambam咬得他嗷嗷叫。


End file.
